Gwenelle
Gwenelle, Heir of Sudbury, is the daughter of Lieke and Yannik, elder sister of Anciet, and friend and schoolmate of Elodie. Her father has been dead for some years, and as a soon-to-be duchess she feels pressured to take her political responsibilities seriously. Despite her closeness to Elodie, she plays a minimal role in the story. Involvement Week 27 Elodie will receive an invitation to Gwenelle's birthday party. She can either choose to go (Cheerful +1) or not to. If Elodie chooses to go, and directed her agents to look out for "Assassins", and then choose "More guards" during Week 18, she can skip the survival checks next week. If the person responsible is already dealt with, and Commoner Approval is over 45, the trip will be uneventful. Week 28 If Elodie arrives safely to the party, she will find Gwenelle and her mother Lieke arguing. Test Flattery >=60 to unlock option "Flatter them both". * Side with Gwenelle: Lieke is displeased. +1 Willful, +1 Depressed * Side with her mother: Gwenelle is displeased. +1 Yielding, -10 Noble Approval. * Flatter them both: Both are appeased. If Brin was deposed or executed, or Banion was executed, Bennett will be there to dissolve the argument without Elodie's intervention. Elodie will also learn more about Gwenelle's family. If Elodie chose not to go to the party last week, Lonely +1 and Test Court Manners >=80: * Success: Elodie sends an apology letter and a gift. Cheerful +1 * Failure: Lieke will be very displeased on behalf of Gwenelle. Week 29 If a civil war breaks out, Elodie may worry for Gwenelle due to Sudbury bordering with Kigal, Mead and Lillah. If Elodie did not go to Gwenelle's party on Week 28, she will side with the rebels, regardless of whether or not the Court Manners test was passed. Otherwise, she will stay neutral. Epilogues Gwenelle is mentioned in Anciet's marriage epilogue. She and Elodie constantly joked with the idea that Elodie would marry Anciet, given the boy was far too young to ever understand romance. However, as the years passed Elodie was unable to find an acceptable suitor and Anciet himself grew to take the marriage jokes much more seriously and fell in love with Elodie. After they got engaged, they had a hard time convincing Gwenelle their wedding invitations weren't part of an elaborate prank. Personality Judging from her limited appearances, Gwenelle wishes to be taken seriously as an adult and a duchess, wanting to take over her responsibilities as soon as possible, which puts her at odds with her mother Lieke, who thinks she's still too young for the burden yet. Despite this disagreement, their relationship, as well as Gwenelle's relationship with the rest of her family, appears to be a healthy and loving one. Gwnelle's exact relationship with her biological father is unclear, but if Bennett is present during Week 28 she refers to him as "Dad". Being the father of her eight-year-old half-brother, he has apparently been in her life since she was a young girl. The epilogues and some scattered comments in the game do hint at Gwenelle acting like a normal teenage girl under most circumstances. She seems fond of sharing jokes with Elodie, and considers her a peer due to their similar social burdens and circumstances. Trivia * Bennett's nickname for Gwenelle is "kit". Category:Characters